1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless iron used for ironing out wrinkles in clothes etc., and more particularly to a cordless iron having a rest upon which the iron body is mounted when the ironing is not being done, during which the soleplate of the iron body is heated so as to be ready for the subsequent ironing, and while the ironing is carried out, the soleplate is disconnected from the power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many kinds of cordless irons are known, and typical examples are shown as follows:
One type is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,650 or 3,760,149, in which the iron body is horizontally mounted on the rest.
Another type is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,877 or Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 59-232597, in which the iron body is mounted on the rest at a tilt.
A further type is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,260 or 4,650,268, in which the iron body is mounted upright on the rest with its heel portion downward.
In these types of cordless irons the iron bodies are provided with a terminal connected to a power source, and the rests are provided with an electrode for connection to the terminal and a cord connected to the electrode.
By mounting the iron body on the rest, the soleplate of the iron body is automatically heated through the energizing of the heater contained therein. By dismounting the iron body from the rest, the soleplate is electrically disconnected from the power source, and the ironing is carried out. As the ironing goes on, the soleplate gradually cools to temperatures at which the wrinkles cannot be ironed. To maintain the soleplate at a temperature sufficient to iron out wrinkles in clothes, it is required to repeat the mounting and dismounting of the iron body on the rest.
The continuous mounting and dismounting of a heavy iron body tires the users' wrists and arms, and it is especially hard for old people and women.
In order to avoid the fatigue of arms and wrists, the rest is commonly constructed so that the iron body is mounted on the rest from above or from the side. However, the following problems arise:
(1) While the head of the iron body is directed upwards, steam continues to eject through the upward nozzle, and the user must switch off the steam button every time the iron body is mounted on the rest;
(2) The frequent switching operation is troublesome, and the ironing takes time;
(3) If steam continues to eject even when the ironing is not being done, the steam becomes less than that required for ironing out the wrinkles in the cloth; and
(4) To make up for the shortage of steam, more electric energy is required for making more steam than that required for heating the soleplate of the iron body. As a result, the user must wait until the soleplate becomes sufficiently heated. The ironing process consumes time.